Thinking of you
by Thin-K
Summary: Will Hitonari ever be able to admit his true feelings for one of his team mates? And if he does... Is this the beginning of World War III or are sparks going to fly?
1. Default Chapter

K: Well, this is my first fic of "I'll Generation Basket". And there really have to be more stories of this wonderful anime.

I own nothing, unfortunately… : (

Anyway, on with the story… ENJOY!

**Thinking of You **

**By: K **

**Chapter one: Why him? **

Hitonari's POV 

What's so special about him that he's on my mind whole the time? I can't focus on anything else but him.

My thoughts will always fly back to him.

No matter how hard I try, I'll always see his face before me.

Everything about him fascinates me.

His smile. His voice. The way he walks, gives passes, dribbles, jumps…

But above all…his eyes.

_People say eyes are the windows of the soul._

Well, that isn't true for him. Or is it?

In his eyes you can see so much, and at the same time nothing.

They're stormy, rebellious. Most of the time you can also find joy in them. Just like a child.

But if you look really close, they're also sad…

I found out that last one only two days ago.

But why? Why are you so sad?

I want to know… Am I ever gonna find out?

You talk a lot. You immediately say what's on your mind. At least that is what everybody thinks.

You're blunt. Your words are sometimes harsh. But you're only trying to hide.

Everyone thinks you're speaking out of the blue. But you don't. Every word you say is thought about.

You give everybody an image of you. An image that isn't really you…

Why do you pretend? Why do you hide?

Shall I ever know?

.-.-.

I sigh.

Why? Even on training my mind wanders of to him. Nothing works today. My passes are far from good. Hell, you can even say they're miserable.

Finally it is over.

I immediately leave for the changing room, not even noticing that my team-mates are looking strangely at my disappearing back.

Once I'm there, I let myself fall on the bench. My head resting against the wall. Its cold relaxing and calming me. My eyes closed.

I hear the door open, but don't even look up to see who entered. To be honest, I don't even care.

"So, what's wrong?"

Yama… I should have known. He really is the right person to be the captain of this team. Worried about everybody, but he knows when he has to lay back.

I open my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong."

He shakes his head.

"I wouldn't say so… You were far from playing good. Your thoughts weren't with the game. That's not your normal attitude. You always give yourself 100. So, what's the matter?"

Okay, I take back what I just said. He doesn't know when to stop.

"Nothing's wrong Yama. Just leave it okay."

He shakes his head again.

"Is it about Tachibana?"

I look at him. The shock and surprise clearly written over my face.

How could he have guessed?

He nods. "I thought so..."

"How… What makes you think so?"

He stands up, stretching his knees.

"You avoided giving him passes. Didn't you notice how angry he got?"

I shake my head.

No, I hadn't noticed.

Yama smiles.

"And, your eyes give you away…"

I can just stare at him, while he's walking to the door.

"Yama, wait."

He turns to look at me.

"Does anyone else know?"

A shake of the head.

"No, and I'm not going to tell them. Not until he knows first…"

Now it is my turn to shake my head.

"No, he may never know. He'll hate me if he found out. I don't want to loose his respect, his…friendship."

"Says who?"

The door closes and I'm alone again…

Alone with my thoughts and doubts.

My head rests in my hands.

Why is life so hard? Why is it so difficult?

My mind slowly registers what Yama just said.

What was he saying?

How could he have seen right through me? How come he found out only two days after I found out myself?

And what did he mean with: "Says who?"

No, impossible. He could never love me. I'm just a friend. Hell, if he even sees me as a friend. Probably I'm just his rival.

But what if Yama is right?

Should I tell him? What if he hates me afterwards?

I know I would hate it if I lose his respect.

Why is life so damn difficult?

And why did I have to fall in love with HIM?

Him of all people…

..-..-..

TBC

..-..-..

K: So, what did you think of it? Let me know, I would really appreciate it.


	2. Shocking discoveries

K: Okay, to make some things more clear, this chapter is at the same time as the previous one… Just from an other point of view…

**Thinking of you**

**By: K**

**Chapter 2: Shocking discoveries**

Tachibana's POV

'Curry… Hmmm…'

I look around.

I smirk softly.

Everybody is sleeping…

No wonder, classes are so boring.

Why do I even bother to show up? I'm doing _nothing_ here.

Yeah, staring outside and daydreaming…

I can do that at home too…

Without my knowing, my eyes scan the room… Searching.

A small, almost non-existing smile finds its way to my lips when I see Hitonari. His eyes closed. Almost sleeping.

'I really should find a way to win… To become better than him…

Ha, he thinks he's better than me… Pfff… I'll show him he's not.

Soon. Not now, not yet, but soon.'

I snicker. No-one noticed.

'3 Weeks… If we win every match from now on, we plat against Hayamazaki in 3 weeks.

I can hardly wait. We're so gonna beat them. Ha!'

I turn to look outside again, not noticing Hitonari looking back at me.

* * *

I can't believe him!

Why is he avoiding me?

I got, what? 3 Passes?

Training is over and I got 3 miserable passes!

What's wrong with you Hitonari? What's your problem?

How do you expect us to become better, to win from Hayamazaki if you cast me out?

I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind Hiiragi! Truly!

Damn it! How could you?

Huh? Where's Yama going to?

Pfff… never mind. Why should I care? Right now, I'm just gonna yell at YOU Hiiragi! Damn it, I'm angry!

…

Strange, you're the only person I can't stay mad at… I can tell you I'm so angry that I hate you, but I don't mean a word of it…

Anyway, beware Hiiragi, I'm coming!

* * *

"Nothing's wrong."

Huh? Who's he talking to?

"I wouldn't say so… You were far from playing good. Your thoughts weren't with the game. That's not your normal attitude. You always give yourself 100. So, what's the matter?"

Aha, so this was where Yama was going to…

"Nothing's wrong Yama. Just leave it okay."

I snort. Sure nothing's wrong…

"Is it about Tachibana?"

What? Why did I come into this picture?

What does he mean? What about me?

"I thought so..."

You thought so _what_ Yama? I don't understand…

"How… What makes you think so?"

Huh? What are you saying? Your voice is shaking Hitonari… What IS wrong with you?

"You avoided giving him passes. Didn't you notice how angry he got?"

Clearly not, or he would have given me more passes…

"And, your eyes give you away…"

… His eyes give him away? What are they talking about?

"Yama, wait."

"Does anyone else know?"

Know what?

"No, and I'm not going to tell them. Not until he knows first…"

What do I have to know?

"No, he may never know. He'll hate me if he found out. I don't want to loose his respect, his…friendship."

…?

"Says who?"

Yama's walking out of the room. A surprised look on his face when he sees me.

"What was that all about?"

You snicker.

"Can't you guess?"

My eyes widen when it hits me.

"You can't mean that…"

Yama shrugs and walks away.

Leaving me alone in the hallway, with what I just found out.

'He can't mean that… That's impossible… Hitonari… No… Impossible…

Or isn't it?

Does he really…

Do I…?'

**TBC

* * *

**

K: so, let me know what you think about it… I would really appreciate it!

See ya next time : )


	3. Dreamy Revelations

**Thinking of you**

**by: K**

**Chapter 3**: **Dreamy Revelations**

Tachibana's POV:

Dribble.

Spin around.

Dribble.

Back roll.

Dribble.

Leave him behind.

Jump. Dunk.

Take the ball.

Start again…

5 times.

10 times.

20 times.

50 times…

Don't stop.

Do it until perfection…

Keep your mind on the game. Don't wander of to his words…

I set myself down. My back against the wall. Looking to the ceiling.

"You still here?"

Yamazaki is standing before me. Not really looking surprised.

I remain silence.

"That technique is starting to work… If you keep your mind on what you're doing, that is…"

I turn my head, facing you.

"And how would that come you think?"

My voice sounds a bit angry, while in fact, I'm totally not… I'm just so confused…

"I just found out that one of my team-mates loves me! How am I supposed to keep my mind on basket?"

I'm almost yelling now.

Suddenly a movement in the door caught my eye.

I hold my breath.

Hitonari is standing there. One hand against the door, supporting him to keep his balance.

His eyes wide in fear.

A look of shock and sadness on his face.

Hitonari's POV:

'No, this can't be happening… He's not supposed to know. He was not allowed to find out…

Did Yama tell him?

No, he wouldn't. He said so himself…

No…! What? How?'

So many thoughts and questions are flying through my head.

I take a deep shaking breath.

He's sitting there, just sitting…

I turn around and run away. Away from here, from… him…

Tachibana's POV

His eyes and face held so many emotions…

I was just planning on getting up, when he turned and started to run.

I quickly jump on my feet, but before I could leave, Yama graphed my wrist.

"Tachibana…" Your voice is warning me.

I nod. Knowing perfectly well what you mean…

You let go of me, and I race after you.

'Damn, you're fast. Almost as quick as your brother…'

I'm able to follow, but not to catch up with you.

After 15 minutes you stop. At last…

The park. So this is where you go when you want to be alone…

You're standing against a tree. A lonely tear escaping your eye.

Seeing you standing there, so much pain on your face, I feel my heart break and I realize,… realize that what I feel, is not friendship, nor respect, but… something more. Something deeper, much stronger…

I slowly walk until you see me.

You're immediately alert, ready to run again.

I hold my hands before me.

"Please, don't run away again… I don't think I'll be able to follow you even further…

A small smirk on my face.

You're looking at me with so many emotions to see in your eyes. Going from amusement of my comment and love, to sadness and fear.

I shake my head softly.

I'm standing before you now.

"Yama said you had to tell me something…"

Your eyes widen for a second. Then you close them and turn your head away.

"Please, don't do this to me…"

Silence fell and I was not about to break it. I wanted to hear him say it…

You sigh, defeated…

"What do I still have to tell you? You already know…"

Your voice sounds so rough when you're trying to hold back your tears.

I take your head between my hands and make you face me.

"Look at me Hitonari…"

You do as I ask. Inwardly I gasp at the intensity of the emotions in your orbs.

I smile sadly.

"Yes, I already know, but I want to hear it from you… I want to hear you say it…"

Hitonari's POV:

'His small smile, his sad eyes…

Does he mean…? No, he wouldn't…

Why am I hoping? Why does he make me hope? He probably just wants to hurt me…'

I pull my head out his hands.

"Why…? Why are you doing this to me? Why do you want to hurt me so much?

For your pride? To tell the others?

Just leave me alone!" I yell angry, not paying attention at your reaction. Perhaps if had done that, I would have seen something… Something.

I push him away and start to run again.

Not paying attention around me, I don't notice the little rock before me. I feel my feet hit it, and I'm starting to go down… But suddenly, before I hid the ground I feel 2 arms encircle me.

I look beneath me and see Akane lying there… I fell right on top of him…

I try to stand up as quickly as I can, ready to sprint away again.

'Why did he do that for? What was he thinking?'

I just stood there. Not able to do anything else but stare at him.

You look up at me. A strange look in your eyes. It was already there before I ran away, but I didn't knew what it was, and I didn't dare to hope…

"Are you okay?" Worried.

I nod. "Yeah, but I should be asking you…"

You grin.

"I'm fine…"

You stand up and I take a step back.

"I don't want to hurt you Hitonari… It's the last thing I'd ever want."

You look so cute, and you sound so honest.

A small smile graces my lips. I finally found the meaning of that strange look in your eyes.

You come closer and cup my face.

I close my eyes and lean in in the touch.

A soft, gentle laugh escapes your lips and I look questioningly at you.

"We're both fools…"

I smile and nod, understanding what you mean.

I take a deep breath.

"Aishiteru Akane…" A soft whisper.

Your eyes widen and your smile gets broader.

A small nod.

"I love you too…"

I smile, wrap my arms around your waist and kiss you gentle on your lips before I lay my head on your shoulder.

You put your arms around me and move your hands up and down my back…

TBC

K: so… what did you think of it? Liked it? Hated it?

Anyway, leave a (little) review to tell me… : )


	4. Not giving up

**Thinking of you**

**By: K**

**Chap 4: Not giving up**

Hitonari's POV

'No! Impossible! This can't be happening… Akane, in the hospital… A car, he's hit by a car…

A big change that he's not going to be able to play basket any more. He's so not going to like that. He lives for basket. It's his life…

Why did this have to happen to him? Why him and not me? Why does this only happen to someone I care for, and never to me…

Akane… You have to get better. You have to be able to play again… Who do I have to give passes now? I need you at my side there. No one is able to play like you… No one is able to take over your place at my side. You belong there Akane. From the first moment we met I knew you would be at my side. And you would stay there. No matter what.

This can't keep you down. Don't let it keep you down…'

A tear is rolling down…

'No, I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to…

Akane, you can't leave me like this… Don't leave me… Don't…'

I crumble down. My back against the wall. I can't… can't see you like this. This isn't right. You're not supposed to be here. Lying in that bed.

The others already went home, but I couldn't go. Somehow, I can't leave you here on your own.

I silently enter the room. You're sleeping, but I can see your face twist in pain sometimes.

My fingers gently trace your cheek. A little stir, a soft moan. But you don't wake up…

$£ $£ $£

"Why aren't you going to visit him? You haven't been with him one single time… How can you leave him like that?"

Harumoto really sounds pissed off. He's even ready to fight me.

"Who said I didn't visit him?"

Wow, my voice sounds cold.

You look at me surprised.

"It's not because I'm not there together with you, that I don't visit him."

I turn around, start to dribble, and make a perfect lay-up.

$£ $£ $£

"So, and why do you want me to help him so badly?"

I sigh. Do I have to explain it another time?

"Because he lives for basket. And I want him to be able to catch up with me. That he's able again to play with or against me. It is because of him that I took pleasure in playing again. It's because of him that I can play at my best…"

'And because I love him… But I'm not about to tell you yet. You wouldn't approve, and than I truly doubt if you would help him…'

"Okay, I'll talk to him, but that means he'll have to go to Nagasaki. And he won't be able to play in your team anymore. Beside, it's not even a certainty that the operation is gonna succeed…"

I nod. "I know. Thank you for helping me, dad…"

$£ $£ $£

I put down the phone.

'So, he's going leave. That's perhaps the best. This is his best chance, and I want him to take it. I want him to be able to play again…'

I stand up, and walk out. Leaving for the hospital.

Fifteen minutes later I arrive there. Right on time it seems. Akane, his mother and the doctor were standing, or in Akane's case sitting, there. Waiting for a taxi to arrive and bring them to Nagasaki.

His face lits up when he sees me arriving. Running.

I look at him, and I know everybody can see the love and pain in my eyes. If they would look in my orbs that is. But I don't care.

I'm standing right before you now.

"We'll leave you two alone for a minute, so you can say good-bye."

Akane nods. "Thanx mom."

I smile at her. Sensing that somehow she knows about us…

She nods and she and the doc walk away.

Silence. We're just looking at each other.

And suddenly I can't hold it anymore. I lean forwards and capture your lips in a tender kiss.

A single tear escapes my eye when we pull back. Your hands holding mine. A small sad smile on your face.

"I'm going to miss you."

A soft whisper. I don't dare to say it out loud, afraid that it will be definitely.

"Ditto…"

I laugh softly and kiss you tenderly on your cheek.

The taxi arrives and your mother is suddenly back.

"Time to go…"

She helps you in the car, then looks at me. "Take care of yourself Hitonari."

I nod, unable to say anything.

They leave. And I'm alone again. But I know, one day, we'll see each other again. One day we will play together again…

A year and 7 months have passed by, and finally, finally I'm going to see you again.

I almost can't believe it… We're standing on one field again. Adversaries today, partners in the past… Actually, I don't care how. As long as you are able to play…

Ha, you still have that same smirk on your face. You haven't changed a bit… As long as you can play basket you're happy. And when you win, it's even better…

But I hope you don't really believe you're gonna be able to win against us… We might be your old team, and you might know us quit well, but you won't be able to beat us…

No one can beat us… And you know that, don't you… Cause it is what you always said. No-one can beat Kouzu! And it is right. No-one can… Not even you.

You can't believe how happy I am to see you back on the field. To see that confident smirk back on your face. I truly doubted if I would ever see it again…

Anyway, let's play…

$£ $£ $£

TBC

$£ $£ $£

K: So, this story comes to an end... Next chapter will be the last.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this one, and leave a review to tell me...


	5. Finally

K: just a note… this chapter comes after book 14 where Akane gets an accident, and changes from team… So, it starts where book 14 ends, at the match between Hitonari's team, and Akane's team…

Oh yes, and another thing… I really hated it that Yamazaki and Kanemoto left, so, they're still at the team of Kouzu…:) Hope you don't mind…

**Chap 5: Finally**

Years have passed by, and finally, finally I'm going to see you again.

I almost can't believe it… We're standing on the same field again. Adversaries today, partners in the past… Actually, I don't care how. As long as you are able to play…

Ha, you still have that same smirk plastered on your face. You haven't changed a bit… As long as you can play basket you're happy. And when you win, it's even better…

But I hope you don't really believe you're gonna be able to win against us… We might be your old team, and you might know us quit well, but you won't be able to beat us…

No one can beat us… And you know that, don't you… Cause it is what you always said. No-one can beat Kouzu! And it is right. No-one can… Not even you.

You can't believe how happy I am to see you back on the field. To see that confident smirk back on your face. I had truly doubted I would ever see it again…

Anyway, let's play…

* * *

We won. Told you you wouldn't be able to beat us. We haven't changed Akane… We only became better. As a team we became stronger. But still there is one thing missing that would make us the best. You know what I mean, right? You know what I'm talking about.

You're smirking. Lost and still smirking. That is not like you… Whenever we lost you would be pissed off…

I see you change looks with Minefuji… What is going on? What are you two up to?

You turn to look at me. A small smile graces your lips. Lips I longed to kiss for two years and a half…And that smile, that unique smile. For me, me alone…

I smile back, and I'm sure, that even on this distance, you can see the love in my eyes.

"Hiiragi, come on…"

I nod, my eyes still fixed on the guy before me. The one who stole my heart. "Yeah, I'm coming Yama…"

I take a last look at you, before I follow my team outside.

* * *

Next day on training.

"You did very well yesterday guys. It was a great match. You all gave yourself 100, no even 500… I'm proud of you!"

We smile, a compliment from Minefuji isn't easily earned.

"And, I got some news for you…

There is gonna be a new player in this team."

She takes a look around. All of us have a surprised look on our face. Shocked. Our team is perfect like this, we need nobody else, beside, if somebody joins us, it may only be one person. The one whose place is beside us, the one who belongs here, the one we're all waiting for… And now she decided to take an other player, without asking us first…

She smiles.

"I knew you would react like this.

Well, just give it a chance…"

Suddenly the door opens. We all look aside at the same time. And our eyes open wide.

Confident smirk on place, you stand there. Arms crossed. Guiding us to say something. But we can't. To shocked, to happy to see you back.

But… how…?

You enter, completely dressed to play.

"What? Not happy to see me again?" You mock softly.

Yama is the first one to speak.

"Of course we are, we just didn't expect it would be you walking through that door… But it is wonderful to have you back here!"

You smile.

"We missed you Tachibana. You and your ATCHOO"

We all laugh. Our surprise turned into happiness. Now we are complete again. Now we are back, and no one is ever gonna beat us… So much is for sure. This team is unbeatable…

"So, when is decided that you would come back? At the match yesterday, it didn't seem you were going to leave that team…"

You smile. "Well Kanemoto, actually this was decided already a month ago… When Minefuji got the calendar of the matches."

Now we're all looking questioningly at our trainer.

And the only thing she does is smile and pull up her shoulders.

You're laughing softly. "When she saw that your third match, was against us, she asked me if I wanted to return after that match. And first play a game against you. For fun, and to see if you could handle it. Seems you could, and seems you actually don't need me…" Your smile telling us you didn't mean that last one.

"Welcome back."

You nod.

"It's good to be back Harumoto."

"Enough chatting. Time for training now. Start running guys…"

We grunt, but do as she says.

* * *

We're walking back home. The silence getting on my nerves. There is so much that I want to say, ask…

We reach the park. Old memories reappearing. How many times haven't we walked here, in a perfect silence, hand in hand.

Without me realizing it, my fingers softly touch yours. Yours automatically closing themselves around mine. Like years ago.

I sigh softly. And I feel you're looking at me. A bit worried.

"And now? What's going to happen now?"

You shake your head. "What do you mean?"

I turn and look at you. "What about us? Could we start again?"

You smile softly.

"Start again? There is no need to start again…"

I can just stare at you. Shocked, not believing my ears.

"We don't have to, 'cause nothing has ever ended. We never broke up, remember…"

You bent forwards and kiss me softly on my lips. I close my eyes, enjoying your touch, realising how much I actually missed it.

You look at me, your eyes telling me you feel just the same…

I let my head rest on your shoulder and you wrap your arms around me, pulling me closer.

"I missed you…"

I softly kiss your neck, feeling you shiver slightly. Enjoying this moment of pure happiness.

Wishing it would never end. Wishing you'd never leave me again.

Wanting that this moment could last forever. Wanting to stay in your arms.

Because that is where I belong…

**The end**

K: So, it came to an end… Please, tell me what you think of it… I'm really dying to get some reviews…


End file.
